Magic
Magic comes in two “sorts”. There is ritual magic, and channelled magic. Ritual Magic is based upon the powers and natural magical connections within the world. By tapping into symbols, coincidence and meaning, a mage can create a (usually) controlled magical effect. This is done by creating a way for the magic to come into the world in a certain form. This can be achieved in a variety of ways. The most prevalent are astrology (using the symbology and magic of the heavens) and alchemy (using the meaning and power of the substances that make up the earth), both of which have been practiced down to essentially a science. Other methods include ritual symbology and incantation. These magics take time to study and master, but are generally reliable. Two of these sorts will be further discussed. Abyssal Work Abyssal Work is an exceedingly rare form of ritual magic, relying on complex words, songs, and ritual actions to garner direct attention from Abyss. Once It's focus is gained and held, the local reality begins to run like hot wax and become malleable, allowing the caster to change aspects of it through force of will. Although the effects are often astonishing, this is an immensely dangerous magic, as a lapse in attention of the caster can have terrible consequences, like hideous mutation, insanity, or instant death. Similarly, a failed ritual may result in reality abruptly distorting as it tries to right itself, causing all sorts of havoc like temporarily altered laws of physics or psychic waves that induce comas. Alchemy Alchemy, unlike Astrology, draws its power from the world around, as opposed to the sky above. However, unlike a science as chemistry or a trade like blacksmithing, it too, like astrology, relies on the symbology of things and their more esoteric meanings, to utilize the powers within them. Since the world around you can be more influenced then the heavens, this is a slightly faster magic for getting results, though it still requires much work to come up with something potent. Artificing Artificing refers, at its loosest, to the practice of using items as a basing for a magical effect. It first emerged from Alchemical experiements with various materials, as alchemists pushed the boundaries of how long a particular effect could take hold. This led to artificing, or enchanting as it is sometimes called. Artificed items vary immensely, from region to region and practitioner to practitioner. As Alchemy led to Artificing, the practices of Artificing would lay the groundwork for Magitech. Astrology Astrology draws power from the patterns and symbology of the heavens. It is a sort of magic that usually requires a lot of preparation to perform its more potent spells. However, it is also generally a reliable form of magic. As well, during certain times, when stars or planets align in a particular way, the magical effects that can be brought to bear can be staggering. Channelled Magic Channelled Magic is a direct boon from a patron god or spirit. It is more powerful, more direct, much faster to use - and incredibly unpredictable and dangerous. It is also only usually available to those who have dedicated their life to a chosen god and have proven themselves to be a worthy outlet for the God’s power. Minor spirits have less power to give than gods, but can be made to do more tasks or even bound in the most extreme cases. Magitech As the races became better at working with materials and shaping them, they began to be able to build devices of increasing complexity and use. Many scientists and engineers imagined devices of immense power. However, such a device would require massive amounts of fuel. In response, mages began to experiment with these constructs as well. Using powerful alchemy, massive amounts of energy were allowed to be pushed through machines by setting off a long lasting and powerful (though often dangerous) spell effect. The possibilities were endless. A more fringe science, and one that is slightly dubious, is the binding of spirits to the empty shells of machines, allowing them to power them - however, this has the usually dangerous side effect of putting the control of the machine beyond any operator. Miasma The true source and nature of the miasma is unknown. It is a roiling dark fog that rises from the ground and flows outwards. Those who breath in the miasma become sick of body. Oftentimes they die. However, it is worse if they live, for the miasma leads to madness and a hunger for blood. Some blame Outer things like Abyss, though most blame the raging Primordials below. Some have even tried to capture it and use its twisting influence - these sorts are generally reviled. Spirit Merging and Fusing In this word dwell many Spirits, from the great Gods themselves, to demigods more limited in power, down to spirits on representative or holding dominion over a single aspect. Spirit Binding is the magic of calling these lesser spirits to do tasks. The “lesser” a spirit, the less powerful and defined their will - the more bestial their nature and the less able they are to resist human binding. Lesser spirits often are simply an animal aspect. While Spirit Binding is fairly common (among studied mages who know the ways of spirits at least) a much more exotic and less understood use of spirits is spirit merging. This is the art of binding a spirit to one’s own soul. (This is always a lesser one - a spirit of any greater power would threaten to possess the host. And even with animalistic spirits, this threat is present.) The effects of Spirit Fusing are interesting to many because of the physical effects - causing a variety of animalistic features by partially binding a spirit. Only the Hevanni Travellers know the methods to fully accepting a Spirit into your own with Spirit Merging, allowing for full shapeshifting - and the methods of turning back. Spirit Fusing is decried among many races as abominable. The Wulfkin accept it to a degree, but only a few Wulfkin know how to do it and shroud the practice in mystery. The only race that has at least tacit acceptance of Spirit Fusing is the Hevanni - accustomed in myth to the idea of changing flesh. They do not hunt down the Fused, but in civilized areas it is looked down on as... unseemly. Some noble families pay mages to enact precise and controlled Fusing rituals - and some like minded Hevanni form communities of similarly fused members in the wilderness away from the cities.